


Open You Up

by jeck



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Adam Lambert - Fandom, American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-12
Updated: 2010-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeck/pseuds/jeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a fucking bad idea...<br/>This is a Holiday fic and a small warning for overuse of profanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open You Up

**Author's Note:**

> [This is kind of like crack!fic or something, IDEK. :P]  
> Written quickly and on the fly so all mistakes are mine. Plot? Wut? :P Supposed to be comment fic but it got away from me. :P  
> Inspired by a comment milliejupiter made: Tommy laying on on a bear skin rug in front of a roaring fire for Adam.

  
This was a fucking bad idea, okay? Really bad idea. But, see, Adam mentioned it in passing like a joke but Tommy couldn't quite tear it out of his brain.

So, there he was at his place and he was alone and his roommate was told to get the fuck out and don't ask any fucking questions and he promised he'd be gone for at least a day. Good.

Tommy stood there with a fucking stupid god damned red metallic ribbon wrapped around his cock, okay? It was hard to do that cos the ribbon kept sipping off his god damned dick. But he managed this time, and it was tight but it worked even if the ribbon did look so damned ugly.

He was pacing now and he looked real fucking stupid he bet. Walking around naked with a ribbon around his dick and it was fucking bouncing around each step he took. Especially when it was only the lit fireplace that bathed the room in dancing yellow and orange light. And he was nervous, okay? He wasn't exactly sure it was the kind of thing Adam wanted for real but...

Shit! The doorbell rang.

"_Fuck!_"

Tommy blew out a breath and then he jumped on the shag rug (he had no bearskin rug, okay? Can't find that in fucking Los Angeles on short notice so shut up about it). "Who is it?" He called out nice and loud while he shifts around and tries to fucking pose like a god damned playboy fucking bunny. What the fuck? The things he did for Adam. Jesus.

"It's me, Adam." The voice behind the door answered and soon as he heard it, Tommy's heart began to pound loud like a drumbeat.

"C'mon in! Door's open. Lock it behind you, alright?! I'm in the living room." Fuck! Fuckfuckfuck! But what was the worse thing that could happen, huh?

Oh! That he'd look like a god damned fool, that was what.

The door creaked open the the lock clicked and then muffled footfalls on the carpet began to approach. Tommy looked up from where he was sprawled real nice and sensual-like (he hoped), his face void of expression and he was chewing on his bottom lip when Adam appeared through the doorway.

"Tommy? I-I--!" His eyes widen and Adam just stared. "Honey--? What's going on?" He asked his voice low and calm and even but his eyes moved down slowly from Tommy's head to his toes and fuck, he could see Adam's gaze linger a little too long at that damned ribbon (that had now began to itch, damn it!). That look made him feel warm all over and it made him fidget a bit on the rug.

"Well, remember when Monte asked you what would be the best present you could get?" Yeah. That conversation he eavesdropped. Shut up!

"Riiiight?" Adam said slowly, his eyes moving again over Tommy's body but still he didn't move from where he stood. "I was--" He smirked. "I didn't know I was going to get that wish granted..." Adam said after hesitating and Tommy thought for a moment there that he'd say he was joking. Because if he was and Tommy was laying fucking naked with an itchy ribbon around his cock on an even itchier fucking shag rug and Adam wasn't serious then, well, that would be too fucking awkward.

"Well... Here I am." Tommy smirked back turning to lay more on his back than his side, his be-ribboned cock shifting over his belly. "Open your present." Fuck, his heart would fucking jump out of his chest at how hard it was pounding.

Adam slowly approaching him only made his heartbeat thump louder, harder, faster. Tommy had began to sweat, a thin sheen of it gleaming over his skin from the reflection caught by the fire burning bright and hot in the fireplace beside him. "Wait." He held up a hand and then pointed. "Got condoms and lube there. Bring it with you." Fuck. That just made it even more real that he bit hard on his bottom lip to keep from saying anything else.

You know? Like 'I want you to fuck me.'

Cos he did, okay? For a while now. Since that fucking nationwide, no, wait, _worldwide_ kiss he'd been wanting Adam. It was like that kiss woke shit up inside him that he kept pushing back, you know? Now it only made him _want_ Adam -- constantly. Sometimes he felt like a god damned walking hard-on until he had to do something about it. Not that jerking-off and finger-fucking himself up the ass helped a lot. He still wanted to feel Adam grab him like that and kiss him like that and fuck it, everything else that came with.

Adam did grab for the stuff and tossed it on the carpet next to Tommy and it landed with a dull thud. He stood there and his eyes were darker and he looked like he was getting ready to fucking devour Tommy whole right there. Then -- get this -- _then_ Adam started to fucking take his clothes off. _Fuck!_ That made his cock twitch and harden and the ribbon fucking moved with it. Fucking embarrassing. And did he mention itchy? Cos that shit itched like a motherfucker.

"So you're my present? And I get to open you up." Adam smirked at him, his leather jacket falling on the floor and then he was pulling his shirt off while Tommy watched intently. He licked around his lips and then bit the bottom because he could very well moan just watching Adam take his clothes off. Fucking hot, people. _HOT_.

Jesus. He wanted to touch his cock. It was hard, okay? Shit. He groaned and then his hips lifted off the shag rug a little before he settled back down.

"On your back, Tommy." Adam said, pushing his pants and boxers down his long slender legs and Tommy followed, eyes lingering on Adam's hard cock and he was _huge_. God, did Tommy squirm, clenching his ass, too, because, damn! He wanted, you know. _Wanted_.

"I want to open my present now." Adam murmured, eyes reflecting the fire from behind the grate and it made him look all predatory and dangerous. It made Tommy tremble, his cock now real hard and the ribbon was tight around it that it hurt and felt too fucking good at the same time.

Adam let his hands slide up Tommy's legs, the inside of his thighs, barely grazing his balls and he shivered, biting his lip to hold back the small whimper. A moan slipped out instead when Adam took his ribbon-wrapped cock and squeezed it in his hand.

"Fucking beautiful," Adam murmured and that voice! God, that voice was all sultry and oozed with lust but then his legs were being pushed apart with Adam's hand on his knee and Tommy felt to lewdly exposed. Adam then had the bottle of lube and he wore a smirk while opening it and slicking his fingers. "I think I'll take my time opening you up. I bet it'll be worth it."

A finger teased around his entrance and Tommy bucked a bit, his hips rising and falling and then he parted his thighs even more. "Fuck, Adam! Take the damn ribbon off, please?" Tommy begged because that ribbon had really tightened around his cock now and he reached for it to ease the ache but only to have the back of his hand slapped by Adam.

"My present. I'll open it when I want to."

"It's _my_ dick!" Tommy glared, albeit weakly.

"And you just gave it to me," Adam countered, smirking, still teasing Tommy's hole with a circling finger before pushing it in.

Tommy bucked, not expecting it. "Fuck!" And that was where that argument died because Adam was squeezing his already constricted cock and then push-pulling one, then two fingers inside him. He was already panting so hard that his throat felt raw but still a grated moan escaped when Adam pushed a third finger in. Jesus _FUCK_! Tommy's toes curled and his body tensed and he grabbed on to Adam's arms for something to hold on to as he felt himself more loose and open and fucking ready. _Needy_. "Come on. Fuck me!"

"Slut." Adam teased, laughing low and still he moved his fingers in and out of Tommy, twisting his wrist brushing against that spot that made Tommy _writhe_.

"Stop fucking teasing already. I've been waiting for this, you know?" Tommy scowled but even that didn't last when Adam pulled his fingers out and he hissed a relieved breath. "Finally," Tommy rumbled, voice strained because, hello? His cock was still tied up in itchy fucking metallic red ribbon, all right? Fuck!

"Aww. You want me." Adam continued to tease, getting on his knees after grabbing a condom packet and tearing it to roll it on. He slicked more lube and then with still slick fingers he gave another squeeze to Tommy's red-ribboned cock before letting it go, settling between his legs and nudging at his hole.

"Shut up." Tommy looked away, cheeks flushed. Of course Tommy wanted Adam, you know? Why else would he do this shit? "You're a fucking cock tease." Like, literally. But still he pulled his knees to his chest and then he parted his thighs as far as he could, his body already shaking in anticipation of feeling Adam inside him.

"For someone who's giving himself to me, you fucking whine too much." Adam pointed out before laying over him to give him a deep, dizzying kiss until Tommy thought he'd die without air.

When Adam pulled back he was still smirking, the ass. "Hold on to something, honey." He smirked and then pushed inside Tommy in one slick, tight, slow thrust that made Adam groan. "Fuck, you're still tight."

Tommy's eyes slid shut and his lips parted and his fingers with chipped nail polish dug into Adam's arms where he was holding on. He felt the way he opened up, stretched tight, shuddering as Adam slid to the hilt and paused for a moment to look down at Tommy with those fucking amazing eyes. "This is," he panted, "the best present. Ever." And then Adam started to thrust, the pace slow then getting faster.

"Fuck!" Tommy's body was being pitched forward, back rubbing on the rug with each deep inward thrust and more when Adam hooked his arms under Tommy's knees and practically bent him forward. Each thrust quickened, Tommy groaning because his cock was still restrained and aching. Fucking _aching_, okay? He forced his eyes open and pleaded with them all wide and brown, meeting Adam's gaze. "Fuck, Adam, touch me, jerk me off, something!" Tommy pleaded. "Fucking take that damned ribbon off!" He tried to squeeze his hand between them only to be grabbed by Adam and pinned to the shag rug on the floor.

"My present." Adam reminded, his lips red and parted and he was breathing harshly, too. Tommy could see the strain on the cords of his neck and he knew it was close. Their bodies were sweat-slick, moving over each other, the fire beside them adding to the heat, the air grown thick with lust and desperation.

"I want you to jerk yourself off, baby. I want to see you come," Adam gasped, his mouth finding Tommy's neck and he bit into it a bit too hard that made Tommy take in a sharp breath. Those lips moved to his collarbone, nipping at it, dragging his teeth and then Adam was licking a wet wide line back up Tommy's throat.

A few more deep and almost violent thrusts that made Tommy see stars behind his eyes and then Adam shifted, palming his groin until he found the end of the damned ribbon and pulled it off with one long tug.

Tommy thought he was going to come right then and there because that felt like fucking relief and he need that. "Fuck!" Tommy pushed at Adam, slipping his hand between them and it was a fucking tight fit because Adam couldn't seen to keep his mouth to himself. Not that Tommy was complaining, really, but god damn it, he wanted to _come_.

A hand curled around his length and he was quick to pull and tug, the strokes fast along his shaft and he shuddered, still feeling the ease of pressure from the release of the ribbon. Tommy shook and then his head fell back, his eyes tightly shut with his mouth parted in a silent cry while he then spilled in his own hand, on both their chests in thick, hot and wet streams. "Fuck! Fuck!" The pleasure was overwhelming that Tommy thought he was going to pass out from how intense he came. Boneless suddenly that he let Adam thrust hard into him a few more times with his arms wrapping around Adam just for something to hold on to.

Adam came and came gloriously, groaning right by Tommy's ear that he could feel each pant of breath, hear each soft whimper between moans. They both hold on to each other for a long, quiet moment with only the sounds of their struggling breaths and the crackling of the fire behind the grate was around them. Adam kissed Tommy's temple, pulling back, looking at him and smiling. "Fucking best present I've ever received," he said, touching Tommy's face. "And I don't even celebrate Christmas."

Well, fuck. Tommy forgot about that and he glared at Adam again. "You complaining? I was the one with a ribbon around my dick and now rug burn on my back and I probably won't be able to sit right for a fucking week."

Apparently, that made Adam laugh and fuck he looked absolutely gorgeous when he laughed and was fucking spent from sex that Tommy just kind of stared at his face. Hard to look away.

"You whine too much," Adam said and it was already a well-known fact about Tommy.

"Shut up! Monte started it, okay?"

"Next time I'll have to gag you." Adam interrupted and then he hissed a breath as he pulled out of Tommy, taking the condom off, tying it and tossing it on the ugly shag rug. "The fuck did you get this rug anyway? It's fucking ugly."

Tommy rolled to his side and snuggled (that's right, he snuggled) against Adam, his face he rubbed against Adam's chest smelling cologne and sweat and sex. It was fucking hot. "Now who's whining? Are you whining?"

"I'm not whining." Adam wrapped his long slender, freckled arms around Tommy and he really liked that. God. Adam felt good. Just like Tommy thought he would. "I just thought that later we could move this to a bed, hmm?"

"Uh... later?" Tommy stopped rubbing his nose on Adam's collarbone and he pushed on his forearms to look up.

"Yeah," Adam yawned, arm around Tommy pulling him more toward his chest. "Later. Or now, if you can get up," Adam peered into Tommy's face, brushing the sweaty fringes of hair away from his eyes.

"Now." Tommy was quick to answer because the damned rug itches and he thought he might just get a rash. And, well, Adam on his bed was something he really wanted, too. Tommy nuzzled against Adam and smiled into his hair.

Tommy thought that gifting himself wasn't such a bad idea after all because later, they did move to the bed and then there was even more fucking but this time with no itchy ribbons and ugly shag rugs.  



End file.
